Breaking the Habit
by Reverr
Summary: Jade West is tired of being the jealous one. So she's breaking the habit. It's Beck's turn now.  Eventual B/J. If I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**JPOV**

Jade West was standing next to her scissor-covered locker at the prestigious Hollywood Arts High school. Standing right next to her were her friends (their words not hers), Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, and Robbie Shapiro. Cat kept talking on and on and on about how her family was going on a trip and she didn't want to go. Oh boo her.

"And I really really don't want to go, so can I stay with one of you guys? I promise I won't eat your peanut butter!" Cat begged, batting her wide doe-like eyes.

Jade sighed and took a swig of her coffee, when she put her cup down she noticed all three of them were looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she said angrily.

"Well," Andre started, "Robbie and I are guys…."

Robbie squirmed.

"And I don't think-"

"Robbie ain't a guy!" Rex blurted from his position on Robbie's arm.

"Hey!" Robbie protested. Andre shook his head while Cat giggled.

Jade sneered, there was absolutely no way that Cat was sleeping over. She loved Cat and all; she was one of Jade's closest friends. But couldn't she sleep at Vega's or something?

"Cat, I really don't-" Jade began.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Cat began to wail louder and louder.

"Really, Cat, I don't think-" Jadde tried again.

"LALALALALALALA!"

"FINE!" Jade screamed.

Cat suddenly smiled and said "Thank you, thank you! I'll bring my own peanut butter!" Then she skipped off.

Jade scowled.

"Anyone know what's up with here and peanut butter?" Robbie asked.

"Shut up," Jade said and walked away to get another coffee.

On her way she saw Beck getting out of his car.

Smiling for the first time that day she walked toward him.

Then her scowl returned when she saw who was getting out of the car as well.

Jade raised both her eye brows in surprise.

Oh hell no.

**B-POV**

Beck Oliver grimaced the second he saw his girlfriend wearing a scowl.

"Looks like Jade isn't very happy," Tori murmured.

"I know," Beck said, "And what's funny is I think she hates you again.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows; she and Jade had been on friendly terms ever since she had helped them out at Karaoke Dokie. She probably didn't want to mess that up.

"Excuse me!"

Beck groaned, he forgot that Trina had hitched a ride with them too.

"I said excuse me!" Trina said.

"What do you want, Tri?" Tori asked.

"You guys are in my way!"

"Then we'll move," Beck said. He took a deep breath and began to walk to his angry (but still very attractive) girlfriend.

"Hey babe!" Beck greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

The scowl was still there.

"Look, I know it looks weird, but-" Beck began.

"Why the heck was she and that thing in your car?"

"Thing? Oh you mean Trina, well here's the story. Uh, Trina and, erm, Tori needed a ride and, uh," Beck has trouble speaking because Jade kept looking at him like she wanted him to die. Beck took a deep breath and started over.

"Look, I just gave them a lift to school. It's no biggie!"

"Really? Check your phone, I called you four times. Why didn't you answer?" Jade asked, her eyes still blazing.

Beck rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

3 NEW TEXT MESSAGES.

4 MISSED CALLS.

"Okay, so what's your point?" Beck asked.

"Why didn't you answer?" Jade demanded.

"I was driving!" Beck exclaimed.

Suddenly Tori came up, "Jade I know you're upset, but this is nothing to get upset over. He just gave me a ride and-"

"Shut it, Vega."

"Jade," Beck scolded.

"What!"

Beck turned and faced Jade, he looked into her eyes. Jade started back with the same intensity.

After a few seconds Jade looked away and turned to Tori. "Fine, I'm sorry Tori."

Tori looked relived, "It's okay."

Beck grinned; he won.

"And who else do you owe an apology to?" Beck asked, implying himself.

Jade looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Don't push it.'

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Never mind," Beck said quickly.

Jade smiled and walked away.

When she had gotten out of hearing range, Tori sai, "Your girlfriend is a piece of work."

"Tell me about it," Beck replied and threw his book bag over his shoulder and went to catch up with his somewhat angry girlfriend.

What a great way to start the day.

**Later on….**

**Jpov**

Jade was stabbing her salad with a fork while she listened to Tori and Cat make plans for the weekend. It was a total bore.

She glanced over to the empty seat next to her. Beck apparently had to stay after class to rehearse a play with some other people. And as usual Jade put up a fight, which of course ended with her throwing a notebook at his head.

Well, what was she supposed to do? He was rehearsing with Laura Wells. A very pretty girl, who was practically the biggest flirt in school. Laura was one of those girls who made Jade what to shred a turtle and feed it to some crocodiles.

The only reason she was a B-lister was because her sister was an alumni.

She wondered what play they were rehearsing for.

"Tori! What play is Beck doing?" Jade asked.

"Uh…" Tori quickly looked at Andre.

"Alright! Who here likes cheese?" Andre asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

Jade looked at Tori, "Vega."

Tori looked uncomfortable, "Well…"

Andre cut in, "Jade he told us not to tell you."

Jade widened her eyes. "Why?"

Andre glanced at Tori; they obviously knew something that Jade didn't.

"Because, uh, he wants it to be a surprise."

Jade eyes softened, a surprise? She liked surprises, even though she said she hated them. Like that one time when Beck brought her roses for no reason.

Jade went off into dreamland wondering what the surprise could be.

But then Cat goes "Oh, I thought it was because he didn't want her to get all overly jealous and possessive because he's playing Romeo and Laura is playing Juliet!"

Jade snapped back to reality. "What did he call me?"

Andre slapped his face with his hand dramatically, "Cat!"

"What'd I do?"

"You just blew it!" Tori almost yelled.

"You're so mean to me!" Cat pouted and left the table in a huff.

Jade felt anger mix with jealousy. How dare he call her overly jealous and possessive! Did he not trust her with things like this? Did he just automatically assume that she would be totally pissed?

Jade stomped over to the drama class room, where they were rehearsing.

She retched the door open and stomped inside, not caring that she was interrupting a scene.

"Hey. We need to talk." Jade announced.

Beck looked at his girlfriend and then at Lane. Lane nodded his head, indicating that he could go out and talk.

"Jade, you realize you're not allowed here, right?" Laura said in a nasally voice that made Jade think of nails on a chalk board.

Jade turned to face Laura, "And do you realize that I gag when I see your face?" "Woah, let's take this outside," Beck grabbed Jade's arm and dragged her into the empty hallway.

"Are you insane?" Beck yelled once the door was closed.

"NO!" Jade said, "Why didn't you tell me you were doing Romeo and Juliet?"

Beck looked at her curiously, "How'd you know that?"

"Well it was no thanks to you!" Jade replied, crossing her arms.

"Babe, I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you'd be angry?"

"So what, you don't trust me?" Jade asked.

"No, yes- I mean, it's not like you trust me!" Beck said feeling agitated.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"You never trust me with anything! Like this morning, you were about ready to kill me and Tori!"

"Was not!"

Beck scoffed, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" Jade said back.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Look, let's talk about this later. Right now I need to finish this play." He turned away from her.

Jade felt more anger. What was he doing? Was he actually walking away?

"You know what? We're done!" Jade yelled.

Beck stopped walking and turned around, "Are you serious?"

"You know what? I think I am."

"Fine." Beck said quietly, "I hope we can still be friends."

Jade didn't hear him. She had already walked away.

**A/n:**

**So my dear friend wanted me to write this story.**

**So shout out to her! **

**And for those of you who don't know me, I usually write fanfics for books. But I'll make an exception this time.**

**Actually this is my first time updating in a couple of months.**

**Any way to those who do know me: IM SORRY. Don't kill me!**

**School has kept me busy.**

**So please review, I know it was not very funny now, but it'll get more entertaining later on.**

**Now let me warn you. This won't be one of those: they broke up and now they're together again things. OH NO. **

**This is about revenge. **

**And then after revenge, they get back together.**

**Maybe. **

**If I want to.**

**Xoxo,**

**Revenge is Sweet **


	2. Chapter 2

**J POV**

Jade sat next her window in her dark room. Rain was pouring down, drowning out the noises of her radio.

She sighed, thinking about the day's long events.

_Flashback!_

_ After walking away from Beck, Jade ran to the bathroom and cried. Of course she made sure no one was in there, and that she locked the door, because, come on, she was Jade freaking West, she doesn't cry. At least not in public. _

_ After sobbing for about ten minutes, she looked into the mirror. Her mascara ran down her cheeks and her nose was a bit red., while her hair looked like it got caught in a tree. She looked pathetic._

_ Jade scowled at her reflection, she couldn't believe that she let Beck do that to her. Again. _

_ It was always the same. Beck was with a girl; Jade got jealous. Then they break up. Then Jade goes and does something stupid and loser-like (like asking Tori for help) and then they get back together again. Yet it always seemed the tiniest bit unfair, how come Beck never got jealous. How come it was always her playing the overly possessive girlfriend? Did Beck not like her enough to be the same way?_

_ Jade frowned, was she going to get back together with Beck?_

_ And if she didn't, what should she do?_

_ Jade smiled slowly as a plan began to form in her mind._

_ She wasn't going to get back together with Beck._

_ Not yet anyway._

_ She was going to stay strong. _

_ She was going to break the habit. _

_ She was going to try something new. Something that would shock everyone. _

_End Flashback! _

Now Jade was at home watching the rain pour on the ground. She looked at her phone.

5 NEW MESSAGES.

6 MISSED CALLS.

Jade rolled her eyes when she saw that 3 of the calls were from Cat, 2 from Tori and 1 from Sinjin.

She dialed Tori's number.

She answered on the first ring.

"Jade!"

Jade rolled her eyes again, "You called?"

"You broke up with Beck?"

"Yeah... and?"

Tori sounded confused. "But- I mean, like, don't you want him back?"

Jade sucked her cheeks in, so she was predictable now. Great.

"Actually, Tori, I don't want him back, at least, not now," Jade replied.

Tori was silent for a minute before saying, "But- he and you are- and…. OMG! Jade! What about the Christmas party this Friday? I thought you were gonna go with Beck!"

Jade blinked, she forgot about that. "Well, I'll just find another date."

"Really?" Tori seemed shocked.

"Yes, really," Jade replied, trying not to let her irritation show. "Look, Vega, I gotta go." Jade hung up without waiting for a reply.

Looks like being single is harder than it looks.

**B POV**

Beck was reading a book when his phone rang. He was hesitant to answer, when he told Tori that he and Jade broke up Tori flipped out. She started going on and on about how they shouldn't be separated, and frankly it was kinda overwhelming. He checked his phone screen.

It was Andre.

"Yo man whats up," Beck greeted.

"BECK!"

"Tori? Why are you on Andre's phone?"

"Sorry, dude, she came over, grabbed my phone and dialed your number! I tried to stop her!" Andre's voice said,

Tori shushed him, "Why aren't you answering my phone calls? I have something important to say!"

Beck rolled his eyes, "Look Tori, Jade is just being Jade again, we'll be back together by the end of the week." He wasn't too worried, Jade always did this. Sure it kinda scared him that he wouldn't be able to talk, hug, and kiss her for a couple of days, but sooner or later she was going to call him and say his almost favorite words which were "I want to get back together."

"But Beck! I just talked to her, she plans on taking someone else to the Christmas party!"

Beck frowned, that wasn't Jade-like.

"Tori, she probably told you that because, well, you and her aren't exactly the best of friends. She was probably lying." Beck sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than he was Tori.

"But-"

Beck interrupted, "Sorry Tori, I have to go! See you tomorrow!"

And with that Beck shut his phone.

He looked out side his window, rain was still pouring.

_Jade is just being Jade….. There's nothing to worry about._

**J POV**

Jade yawned, and shut off her alarm.

It was time to get ready for school.

She padded to her bathroom and washed her face. After that she brushed her teeth and then went to her closet,. She was about to grab some black pants when she stopped herself.

_Break the habit._

Jade dropped the pants and looked for something else to wear. Sighing, Jade reached for a part of her closest she thought she'd never use. This part was where she kept all the clothes her mom bought for her- and of course they were every single color but black. Normally she would gag at the sight of them, but today was different. It was a special day. And special days required special looks.

So she finally settled on dark wash skinny jeans and a off the shoulder light red sweater. On her feet she wore cowboy boots that reached her knee and had a low heel. Her feet clicked-clacked when she walked.

Seeing as she was different today, she decided to straighten her as well, with no colored streaks. And for a good measure she applied minimal make up, sticking to only mascara and lip-gloss.

When she walked down stairs her mother practically gaped at her.

"Jade, honey, you look lovely today!" her mom gushed over her.

Jade smiled, her mom was always busy. With work and such. And with three children it was hard to get her attention. So it was moments like these that Jade lived for. When she was in the spotlight.

"Thanks mom, uh, can you drive me to school today?" Jade bit her lip.

"Honey, it's Wednesday, Beck picks you up!"

"Yeah about that…."

Her looked at her daughter, she seemed to understand. She kissed that top of her head and grabbed her keys.

**B POV**

Beck found himself at the coffee stand buying two cups, until he remembered that Jade would probably throw it at him if he tried to give it to her. Regardless, he was still going to try. Who knows, maybe they'll get back together sooner.

So here he was in front of her locker waiting with two coffees in hand.

He hummed a little while waiting.

Suddenly Tori came up, with Andre in tow.

"Dude!" Tori rushed over, "I just saw Jade!"

Beck looked at Tori curiously, "And?"

"She looks so un-Jade like!"

"Meaning?" Beck asked

"No streaks, no black, no insane eye shadow, AND NO SCOWL."

"Huh?" Beck couldn't believe his ears.

"Dude," Andre turned and faced him, "Your girlfriend got hotter."

"Ex-girlfriend!" Tori was quick to remind.

Beck glared.

"Sorry," Tori said putting her hands up, "But I told you!"

Beck was about to say something when he heard a familiar laugh.

It was Jade's laugh, and when he saw here, Beck practically dropped his coffee, not just because she was looking really good, but because she was walking with –

"Oh my ducks. Is she walking with Drew?" Tori gaped.

"You mean Drew the Junior," Andre said.

"Yeah, Drew really hot junior," Tori replied, while looking at Beck.

Andre squinted, "Dang, looks like Drew the junior is holding her books."

Beck scoffed, "That's impossible, Jade likes to carry her own stuff. She didn't even let me carry it."

"Well, they're about to head over here."

Beck turned, and immediately and frowned. Drew the junior _was_ walking with her, holding her books, and making her laugh.

Beck felt his jaw tighten with distaste, or was it jealousy?

Jade and Drew the junior finally got near them.

"Hey," Jade greeted warmly.

Tori cocked her head to the side, "Did you just say 'hey' nicely?"

Drew laughed, while Jade gave a small chuckle.

From the corner of his eye, Beck saw Andre and Tori exchange worried glances.

"Guys this is Drew. He's a junior," Jade said.

Beck flashed a tight smile before looking at Jade. She wasn't wearing black or her colored streaks, which just made him feel downright awkward. It wasn't the Jade he knew. She looked older, calmer. In addition to that Drew was there, and (was it possible) that his hair was better?

Beck bit the inside of his cheek, he knew this was just another of Jade's games. She just wanted to get a reaction out of him.

He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Nice to meet you, Drew," Beck said as they shook hands.

"Um, Beck?" Jade said, his heart fluttered a little,

"Huh?" Beck replied, astounded that she was being nice.

"You're kinda in front of my locker…" Jade said.

"Oh! My bad, I'll, um, move," Beck quickly scrambled away.

Drew handed the books to Jade and said a quick good-bye. So did Andre and Tori.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Beck asked when they were alone.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, while looking at the coffee in his hands she added, "You gonna drink that?"

Beck smiled a little and handed it to her, glad to know she still liked coffee, "I mean… look at you! You're not wearing black! Not that there's anything wrong with that, you look nice and everything."

Jade looked at him like he was wearing a diaper. "Um, Beck are you okay?"

Beck felt like screaming, "And you're being nice! I was expecting a 'Yeah and you're ugly' or a 'Yeah, now go away before I punch you in the face'!"

"Well," Jade said slowly, like she was speaking to someone who had trouble hearing, "You did say we could still be friends, right?"

Beck nodded slowly.

"Then that's what we are, friends," Jade said before giving him a small wave and walking to class.

_Friends._

That word echoed in his mind.

Jade was such a good actress that he didn't know if this was a another one of her games, or if they truly were just friends.

In any case, he didn't like it. Not at all.

**A/N: **

**Heyy. Glad to see you like my story.**

**Shout out to my friend (who can't be named) for telling me to write this.**

**Tell me what you think should happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**J POV**

Jade West never thought this day would come. The day where she way genuinely happy, without Beck by her side. She just couldn't stop being friendly, she felt…. What's the word for it? Excited, maybe? Usually being friendly was something Beck had forced her to do, and she did, only to appease him.

By drama (the class), the news of her break up with Beck was around the entire school. And what was even bigger was the fact that Jade West was not wearing black. Even bigger news? She was being _nice._

It was like the world had reversed itself. At least Jade's world.

And she liked it.

"Good morning class!" Sikowitz bellowed as the bell rang.

Jade quickly sat down in the front of the room, which coincidently happened to be right in between Beck and Tori.

"Now today we will be doing many things," Sikowitz announced as he walked to the front of the classroom.

"And those things require coconuts, multiple coconuts and- OH MY GOODNESS WHO ARE YOU?"

Sikowitz looked at Jade with an astonished face.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Sikowitz, you moron, it's me."

Sikowitz squinted, "Jade?"

She nodded.

A panicked look spread across his face, he grabbed his coconut juice and dumped it on Jade.

"SIKOWITZ!" Jade yelled.

"Oh, good, it's you," Sikowitz said.

Jade raised her eyebrows, "I already told you it was me."

"Yes, yes, now excuse me I have to go to the bathroom, and to retrieve more coconut juice from underneath my car." Sikowitz then proceeded to make a swift exit through the window.

Tori crinkled her nose, "Jade, you smell like a tropical fruit."

"Thanks," Jade said sarcastically.

"Awh, Jade! Your sweater is all wet!" Cat pouted.

"Really can you guys stop pointing out the obvious?" Jade rolled he eyes and removed her sweater. Underneath her sweater was a dark red tank.

"That's not smart, you're going to freeze," Tori stated.

Jade frowned; it was a good 50 degrees outside.

"You can have my hoodie," Eric, a blonde-surfer in their grade, offered.

Cat's mouth gaped open, and Jade knew why.

Eric was a sweet boy who excelled in every class, and won a national surfing competition last summer.

Basically he was every girl's fantasy.

And a perfect way to help break her habit of falling for mysterious boys with no secrets.

Jade smiled sweetly and batted her eyes, "Thanks."

"No problem," Eric smiled as she put it on, "It looks good on you."

Jade flashed him another smile and sat back down into her seat.

**B POV**

Beck grit his teeth together.

Jade was wearing another dude's jacket.

And as much has he didn't want to admit it, he was jealous.

He was practically green with envy.

He felt like stuffing Eric in his locker, with his hoodie, and with Drew the Junior.

"That hoodie is way too big for you," he deadpanned when Jade sat back down.

Jade raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, I like it… it's roomy, and it's keeping me warm."

"I could have given you my jacket!" Beck snapped, "It's just as roomy and warm."

Jade raised both her eyebrows, "Well, that's nice. Next time you should offer it."

"I was about too!" Beck said.

"Really?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"Yes really!" Beck replied.

"If anyone cares, I think that Eric's jacket is better!" Tori piped up.

"Tori!" Beck exclaimed.

Jade just huffed and drank her coffee.

Tori on the other hand smiled mischievously. "I told you so," she mouthed.

Beck frowned, he was about to defend himself when Sikowitz walked back into the room.

"OK, im all coconutted up. So let's start…"

Beck found himself staring at Jade during the class. She looked so… different. Her usual dark image was more sexy, more dangerous. But now... She was still beautiful, but in a more mature, fresh way. Her eyes were no longer dark, and her hair was a single color. She was wearing no black. Not a trace of it.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This wasn't the Jade he knew. This was a different Jade.

A Jade that made him lose his cool.

A Jade that made him jealous.

Beck groaned inwardly, this wasn't how it was supposed to work! Jade was supposed to be his, Jade was supposed to be asking to get back together. Jade was supposed to be…. Jade.

**J POV**

When the bell rang for lunch Jade practically bolted out of her seat. She had no interest in talking to Eric or Beck. Especially since both spent the rest of the class period looking at her.

Talk about awkward.

Actually, what was more awkward than that was the whispers that followed her in the hallway.

"_She broke up with Beck!" _

_ "Again?"_

_ "FOR GOOD!"_

_ "No way!"_

_ "So he's single?"_

_ "So is she… just think. She's going to have all the attention."_

_ "I saw her with Drew!"_

_ "Woah is that Eric's jacket?"_

_ "NO WAY!"_

_ "Ugh, Im so jealous."_

_ "Dude, she got hotter."_

Jade pursed her lips. She was used to the whispers. She was very high in the social pyramid.

As soon as she shut her locker the most annoying voice came out of nowhere and said, "I see you're wearing Eric's jacket?"

Jade whirled around to see Laura standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want Laura?"

"You broke up with Beck."  
"And?" Jade asked tapping her foot.

Laura squinted, as if she was trying to see past Jade, "What game are you playing?"

Jade chuckled; this girl was way more perceptive than she looked.

"I'm not playing any game," Jade said, trying her best not to giggle at Laura's face.

"Fine," Laura huffed, "But if I find out that you are doing this to mess up Beck which will mess up my play-"

Jade scoffed and walked away. Of course! This was about her stupid play with Beck.

Jade shrugged off the feeling of annoyance and made her way to lunch.

She stopped when she heard Becks voice.

"Hey, we need to talk."

**A/N: -.-**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey, we need to talk."_

B POV

Jade slowly stopped, and turned to face him. She looked irritated, like he was messing with her plans.

He took a deep breath; he knew what he was going to say was so uncharacteristic of him. Usually the words would come out of Jade's mouth. Was he seriously going to say it? Was he going to risk his manliness for this? After all, he was the only manly one left between the guys in his close nit of friends (Andre and Robbie lost their manliness when they took ballet with other dudes) and what would other people think? They would probably think he was off his rock, actually scratch that, they already thought he was insane when he was dating Jade, but to want to get back together with her? And to be the one to say it? They would probably lock him up in a mental institution. Was it worth it?

One look at Jade answered the question.

Yes it was.

He thought about what Tori said.

_FLASHBACK!_

_ When the bell rang, Beck turned to talk to Jade. But Jade was already halfway through the door. He frowned and slung his backpack over one shoulder._

_ "Beck, man, you're looking a little low," Andre said while walking up to him._

_ "I think he looks angry, like a bull," Robbie commented thoughtfully._

_ "It's nothing," Beck mumbled._

_ "Beck!" Tori exclaimed, "You need to talk to her!"_

_ "Her?" Cat piped up, joining their conversation, "Are we talking about Asheley Willowp? She has pretty hair."_

_ "No, you dummy," Rex said, "She's talking about Jade, Beck's ex-girlfriend! The girl who recently got hotter. You see that girl today!" _

_ Beck frown deepened. "Thanks for reminding me."_

_ "Who are you calling a dummy, dummy?" Cat cried._

_ Tori rolled her eyes, and pulled Beck aside, while their friends argued whether or not Rex was an actual dummy.  
"Look, you and Jade should get back together," Tori stated bluntly._

_ Beck half-smiled, "We will, she's going to cave sooner or later. This will blow over and by tomorrow-"_

_ Tori cut him off, "Dude!" She snapped, "Don't you get it? I don't think she wants to get back together. And at least not any time soon."_

_ Beck crinkled his eyebrows, "What?"_

_ Tori rolled her eyes and stomped her foot in frustration. "Look at her! She's not our usual mean-cruel-jealous-overly possessive Jade. She's not the Jade we know. And for some odd reason everyone is noticing that, but you."_

_ Beck frowned- he seemed to be doing a lot of that today._

_ Tori continued onto her little rant, "I mean all the guys are noticing, Drew, Eric, and a bunch of other guys are practically drooling over her. Which is so not cool, because, like seriously, some of us still need dates to the Christmas party!" Beck chuckled at the absurd thought of Jade going to the dance with some preppy boy, "Tori, calm down you're blowing this way out of proportion."_

_ "Am I really?" Tori raised an eyebrow, "Mark Magellan- the best kisser in the entire school- asked me for her number. Eric gave her his hoodie, Drew carried her books, and even Rex is making more comments than usual about her. Face it Beck, I don't think she's going to chase after you."_

_ Beck blinked, "But that's what she always does; she's the ones who chases me."_

_ Tori gave a small smile and said, "Well maybe it's time to break that habit and chase her."_

_END FALSHBACK!_

So here he was looking at Jade, about to say the words that no one would ever think would be said.

Jade tapped her foot, "Yeah, can you make this quick? I'm kind of itching to get some coffee."

"I want to get back together with you," Beck said.

He looked at Jade. Her face looked surprised, her eyebrows raised, her mouth formed an 'O' shape. It was obvious she was shocked; she wasn't expecting this, not in the least (that's what you think Beck!) Then he saw a faint glimmer of happiness in her eyes; she was happy about something. He had a feeling that Jade wanted to get back together with him. And the look in her eyes proved it. Beck smiled inwardly; he felt kind of smug. He couldn't help it. He was so relieved- he almost thought that Jade had moved on.

Now he and Jade could go back to their usual thing. He would get her coffee in the mornings and then she would make insulting comments at every girl who walked within 5 feet of them. She would be wearing black and would constantly threaten to rip his hair out every time he smiled at another girl. Not to mention the make-up make-out session. That would be pretty sweet too. It would all be back to normal.

Now if only she would say something.

"Jade?" Beck said her name slowly.

Jade looked down at the ground for a second, and then snapped her head back to look at his.

She looked him directly in the eye and said, "No."

Beck widened his eyes, "Uh, what?"

Jade rolled her eyes and said it with more force, "No!"

"No to what?" Beck asked, she couldn't possibly be saying 'No', right?

"No to getting back together," Jade said simply.

Beck blinked, "What?" He asked again

Jade walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but we're still friends right?"

Beck nodded slowly, even though he had no clue what was going on. Was she actually saying "No"?

Jade removed her hand; his shoulder felt hot.

"Well," Jade said awkwardly, "I should go get some lunch or something… I'll see you later?"

Beck nodded again; What else could he do?

She flashed him another pity smile before walking away.

Which left Beck thinking: What in the world just happened?

**J POV**

Her pale pink lips curled up into a smile. Beck wanted her back. And this time, he was the one to say it.

It was just too easy!

She almost took him back, almost. But then she remembered that the game wasn't over just yet. She couldn't forfeit right away! Where was the fun in that? Sure, she was still in love with Beck, but why not give him a taste of his own medicine? After all, it was only fair, wasn't it?

Of course it was.

With a smirk plastered on her face, she walked into the lunch area crowded with students, even though it was cold.

After purchasing her lunch, she marched over to the tables her friends were at and sat down.

The look on their faces was priceless.

Tori choked on he soda, "Jade?" she sputtered.

"Yes?" Jade asked nonchalantly while stabbing a piece of lettuce.

"Why are you sitting here?" Andre asked nervously looking at Beck, who immediately started to look for something in his bag.

"Yeah, shouldn't you go and brood by yourself at an empty lunch table or something?" Rex commented.

Jade raised an eyebrow at the puppet.

Robbie scrambled to cover for him, "What he means to say is, um, we thought since you and Beck broke up that you would be sitting… not with us?" His voice got higher and higher, making what he said sound like a question.

Jade scoffed, "What, I can't sit with my _friends_?"

Cat widened her already wide eyes, "Oh my gosh! Jade you think of me as your friend?"

Jade nodded and smile tightly, "That's right, I think of _all_ of you as my friends." She tried not to wince as she said that. It wasn't necessarily a lie. But it stilled kinda made her gag. Being nice was still something very new to her. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this little charade up.

"Even Beck, the boy who broke you heart?" Rex asked, pointing his wooden hand to Beck, who shoved his head further into his backpack, if that was even possible.

Jade stifled a laugh, "Yes, even Beck. And, for the record, I broke up with him."

"Oh I get it!" Cat exclaimed bouncing in her seat, "You broke Beck's heart!"

Tori gagged.

Robbie looked at his burrito.

At this point Beck's head looked like it was being eaten by his backpack.

Andre let out a low whistle, "Geez, little red, I actually think you said something right."

Cat frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feed back! **** I can't guarantee when I can post again, Exams are coming soon **** and urg, don't you hate it when your teacher… doesn't teach you! UGH! Happy New Year! If I don't post by then….**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have no excuses. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**TPOV**

Tori Vega never thought she'd see the day when she and Jade would be _bonding._ And it wasn't even creepy-Jade-type bonding like cutting flowers in half, together. It was full on, mani-pedi's shop till we drop sleepover afterwards deal. And in all honesty, Tori was completely uncomfortable.

After school Jade came up to Tori and dragged her to the parking lot. She demanded that they go to the mall in order to shop for dresses for the dance on Friday.

A dance that Jade was going to attend, with out colored streaks, without wearing black, and without Beck on her arm.

Tori had tried to bring up the topic of Beck all afternoon, but Jade would pretend that she didn't hear and continue shopping.

So here she was, in Jade's house, in her room, watching Gilmore Girls reruns with popcorn in between them.

"Hey, Tori, who are you taking to the dance?" Jade asked suddenly.

The Latina frowned; she hadn't thought about that. "I don't know. Most guys are going to be after you, now that you're single. So I don't have many options."

Jade let out a small chuckle. "You know Eric asked me after lunch?"

"Nu uh!" Tori exclaimed, shocked that Eric would move in so quickly; she was only single for a day. Not even.

"Yeah he did," Jade smirked, "and I said 'Yes'."

"WHAT!" Tori screamed.

Jade looked at Tori with raised eyebrows, "He asked, I said yes. Me go to the dance with Eric. Jade West is going to the dance with Eric Lang. How many different ways can I say it?"

"B-but.. you and… no… apocalypse.. er… WHAT?" Tori knew she sounded stupid, but this wasn't right. She knew this would happen eventually. But not this fast. She had at least thought it would be at least a few days… or weeks. She definitely thought it wouldn't be 24 hours after the break up.

Jade rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, "Well, im going to refill the popcorn. I'll be back in five, hopefully by then you can pick your jaw off the ground."

Tori continued to stare at Jade until she exited the room. Tori sighed and flopped back down on Jade's duvet. When she had arrived at Jade's house, she hadn't expected what she saw.

It turns out Jade didn't live in a dark cave like she had expected. Jade actually lived in a modern 5 bed room house. Her mom wasn't locked up in some jail or mental institution… she was actually a very busy lawyer. Her dad was some big time business man who didn't believe in the arts.

Jade also had siblings. A ridiculously hot older brother, and a very blonde older sister. They didn't go to HA, but a private school for young minds or something like that.

Jade's room had butterflies in jars and frames. On her nightstand lay her phone, and a picture of Beck.

Beck.

Tori almost giggled when she tried to imagine what he would say. She grabbed Jade's phone off the nightstand, and called Beck.

He answered on the first ring.

"Jade!"

Tori rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, it's Tori."

She could see Beck's frown over the phone. "Oh. Why are you always calling me from other peoples' phones?"

"That's not the issue here!"

"Like really, you can't go around talking on other peoples' phones. It confuses me, like one minute you're Andre, and then now you're Jade. Do you have multi-personality disorder?"

"Beck!"

"I'm serious, what if you called like.. Cat? She would probably wazz out. You should really look into using your own phone."

"Beck. Listen."

But he continued to ramble. "Why are you at Jade's house anyway? She once told me that she would sooner let her locker be decorated with rainbows before she let you into the house."

"She and I went shopping."

Beck laughed, "No, seriously."

"Yes. Seriously!"

Beck paused before saying, "Ok, so why'd you call?"

"Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Well I was going to go with Jade…"

"Well you aren't now!"

"I know; we broke up."

"Well that, and she's going with Eric."

"Huh?" Beck asked after a second.

Tori heard Jade's foot steps in the hall.

"Shoot! I have to go."

"TORI-"

Tori hung up and tossed the phone on the bed.

"So, I got some more popcorn, and…" Jade stopped talking when she saw Tori . "Why do you look like that?"

"Look like what?" Tori asked.

"Like you just got hit by a truck."

"Jade… this is what I always look like." Tori said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Well. Do something about it." Jade replied and plopped down onto the couch.

Tori wrinkled her nose. But she couldn't help but smile; Jade was still mean to her.

"Well? Are you jut gonna stand there Vega? Or are you gonna sit down so I can find out if Rory and Logan are meant to be?"

Tori chuckled, "I'm coming!"

**The next day.**

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. West!" Tori smiled and shut the car door.

"Bye!" Jade called as her mom drove off.

"Your mom is so nice," Tori said, "What happened to you?"

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Don't try me Vega."

"Right…. I was kidding. You're actually semi-friendly now."

"Vega…" Jade said while walking into the entrance of the school.

"No seriously, you've been nice to me! And you're all, not Jade-y" Mind telling me why?"

"Yes. Actually, I do mind." Jade sneered.

"Well, excuse me for wondering!" Tori huffed, "I mean, look at you! You're all wearing a blue blouse, dark jeans and gray boots! Your hair is like… one shade. And your eyebrow does not have a piece of metal ticking out of it!"

"Gee, you're a smart one aren't you?" Jade said sarcastically but quickly added, "But seriously? It's nothing. I can be decent if I want to."

"SEE! You should have stopped at 'Gee, you're a smart one aren't you?'! That's what normal Jade would have done. That and try to kill me." Tori cried.

"Are you trying to rile me up?" Jade asked.

"No! Yes? I mean- UGH! I don't know my brain hurts." Tori said leaning against her lit up locker.

"And my eyes hurts," came Rex's deep voice from behind her, "because girl you looking so hot it's blinding me!"

"Rex!" Robbie complained.

"What? It's not my fault you ain't as suave as me!"

"Morning Robbie," Jade greeted.

Tori looked at Jade in shock and then looked at Rex in disgust.

"What you looking at, Latina?"

"You. I'm trying to imagine what you'd look like with a mouth. Or hands. Hey Jade?"

"What?" Jade said.

"You still have a wood chipper.. right?"

"TORI!" Robbie exclaimed, horrified at the idea of Rex in a wood chipper.

"ROBBIE!" Tori complained back.

"CAT!" the red head popped up out of no where, "Morning best friends!"

A chorus of groans and hey's were let out.

"So, Jade? Since im staying at your house after the dance… I was thinking we could make unicorns. Or cookies… since im bring my own peanut butter I guess I can bring my own cookie mix!"

Jade looked at Cat for awhile and sighed, "I guess."

Tori frowned, Jade hate's unicorns AND cookies.

"Yo, peoples, what's up?" Andre greeted with two cups in his hand.

Jade perked up. "Is that coffee?"

Andre nodded slowly, like he was worried that she would attack.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have two?"

"Oh," Andre said, "Well you see, I went to the coffee stand, and the girl working there, she was all over me! She kept chatting me up and asking me questions, so then I was like I want-"

Jade cut him off, "I want one."

Andre frowned, "What?"

"I want the coffee." Jade said slowly.

"No way! Get your own!" Andre said.

"But I want coffee NOW!" Jade snapped. She took a threatening step towards Andre.

"Geez, fine!" Andre said, surrendering the coffee.

"At least you have two?" Tori said, trying to brighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I guess," Andre pouted, "I thought Beck got you coffee in the morning?"

"Yeah, but that was when we were going out," Jade explained before gulping her coffee down.

Everyone immediately took a step back.

Jade looked around curiously. "What? Do I have some sort of diseases?"

Everyone shook their heads. Except for Rex who said, "No, but we don't want to be near you when your eyes start to rain."

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"It's standard post-Jade and Beck break up procedure," Cat explained.

Tori saw the look on Jade's face and continued explaining, "Last time you guys broke up, we made this whole system. Right now you're supposed to be sobbing and begging for him back. Or at least tearing up."

"Huh?"

"You just talked about your past relationship with Beck in a calm manner." Andre said slowly.

"OK.. and?" Jade asked again.

"That's not normal!" Robbie continued, "According to our system, if you ever do anything out of the norm, you'll either a) start bawling within ten minutes, or b) start hitting us."

Jade stared awhile before saying, "You guys are so weird." She walked away towards her locker, "I'll see you in five."

Tori bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing. It didn't work.

"Well.. that was interesting." She said between spurts of giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" Robbie cried.

"I don't know, I just find this 'new Jade' quite refreshing."

Andre and Cat frowned, "Tori this isn't good!" Cat said.

Andre nodded, "Yeah. This Jade could be worse than the old one!"

"Right… and Ponies fly." Tori scooped up her bag and books, "I don't see how this Jade is worse! I mean aside from the whole Beck and Jade not dating thing."

At that moment, Sinjin came up to Tori.

"I asked Jade if I should shave me head. She said I look better with hair."

Tori and the gang looked at Sinjin questioningly.

"I think im in love," Sinjin said before skipping off.

"Ok. Jade is being nice to Sinjin. Now I definitely know something is wrong" Andre concluded. Tori couldn't help but agree.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes. I've been gone. Yes, no one cares. Yes, I have an excuse. And yes, it's very stupid. I've been busy with school. But considering I have an hour of free time. I think I might as well write something, to pass the time. I promise to make it in my best interest to finish this story. But after finishing this one, I will stop writing. It's too time consuming. And I kind of suck at writing anyway! So, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**Jade POV**

Jade West knew something was brewing in her friends mind the minute they walked into class. The obviously had some sort of plan.

Tori was whispering with Andre while watching Jade.

When she noticed Jade looking back she turned red and looked immediately to the board.

Jade was about to go ask Tori why she was staring when Sikowitz walked into the room, "Good morning class! Please sit down! I have a brand new exercise for you!"

Jade sighed and sat in her seat.

Let the fun begin.

**Beck POV**

If you asked him one month ago how weird his life was, Beck Oliver would say he didn't think it was possible for life to get any weirder.

That, of course, was before his crazy, psychotic, overprotective, hot, and completely lovable girlfriend, Jade West broke up with him. And it was also before she underwent a complete personality change. Instead of being a mix of goth and punk, she was a mix of normal... and normal? She was nice, decent at most times, using her clever wit and sarcasm less than she would have a week ago. Her usual color streaked hair was a solid shade. Her heavy eye-make-up disappeared, and her dark clothes were replaced.

In short, she wasn't the girl he knew.

She was someone completely different, and Beck felt strangely uncomfortable with that.

Usually they would be back together by now.

So now Beck was contemplating if life could actually get any weirder than it was already.

And of course the answer was yes.

For when he walked into Sikowitz's class this morning, everyone was in their seats reading the acting books that were given out in the beginning of the year, and like any other text book, it usually wasn't used for learning, usually it was just a prop to make you look studious. And not to mention it also made a decent foot rest.

Beck looked around curiously he noticed Tori in the corner reading her book he walked over to her, "Hey, whatcha doing?"

Tori looked up at him and merely shrugged, "I'm reading a book like a good student?"

Beck looked at her incredulously, "Huh?"

At that moment Cat marched up to him, "Excuse me fellow student, but why are you not reading a book like the rest of us good students?"

Beck rolled his eyes, surprised at himself for not realizing it earlier; obviously they were doing some of acting exercise.

Time to show them who the true acting master was.

"I apologize fellow student; I was just merely observing the other students for the sake of becoming a better student!" Beck replied feeling confident that he was on the right track.

Sikowitz ran up to Beck and pulled him aside, "Beck! You were late!"

Beck nodded. He had overslept that morning, after that ridiculous phone call from Tori, he had a sleepless night.

Sikowitz frowned and muttered something about coconuts, "Well we are doing another method acting exercise! The whole class is currently acting like geniuses and burying their nose in their books!"

Beck chuckled, that was an easy acting exercise, he needed something challenging, to get his mind off….certain things.

As id reading Beck's mind, Andre walked up to them and complained, "Sikowitz, this is boring! Can we do something more fun? Like playing more intricate roles?"

Beck nodded in agreement. "Sikowitz, how about you give us something more challenging? Perhaps we could draw roles out of a hat?"

Sikowitz rubbed his chin, as if he was contemplating Beck's idea, "Very well! Good thing I thought of it!"

Beck was about to protest that he came up with it when Sikowitz announced. "EVERYONE, OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE!"

The students looked at him curiously, "I HAVE A NEW IDEA!"

Beck rolled his eyes, "That I came up with!"

Andre chuckled, "I helped!"

Sikowitz flapped his arms in front of Beck, "Shush you!"

Beck sighed and took his seat.

Within five minutes the whole class had picked their new roles.

Beck suspected that the system was rigged. For Tori was the one passing the roles out of the hat.

Ironically he got the role of a jealous boyfriend.

Guess who his partner who will be playing the role of the naïve girlfriend?

"Ready to do this, partner?" Jade asked walking over. She sent him a small smile and a wink.

A/N: I know it's very short! But I promise I'll work more on it tomorrow!

Please review! As much as I love the number 69…..

I know. If you want to criticize me go ahead!


	7. Chapter 7

**BECK POV**

"Alright! Listen up," Sikowitz announced when the all were in their seats with their respective partners, "You all are college students on their winter break heading to a HUGE party in a frat house-"

"But isn't that a little sketchy?" Andre called up, obviously confused as to why Sikowitz would choose that setting.

"Yeah," Beck agreed, having Jade as a partner was awkward enough, and having to go to a frat party with her would only worsen the situation, "How about somewhere nicer? Like the Carnival or the mall?"

"Alright, fine, I had a new idea," Sikowitz said, "You all are at the Carnival! Action!"

Beck and Andre exchanged looks before starting the scene.

Jade smiled and slipped her hands through Beck's, "Come on babe! I wanna ride the Ferris wheel!" She chirped in her nice girl voice, while pulling him over to the small stage in the front of the room.

Beck felt the not usually there- erm, he didn't want to call them butterflies, cause really? They were so unmanly. So he used the term wrenches. Beck felt the not usually there wrenches appear in his stomach.

Beck felt a slight pang of sadness at the realization of this just being an act.

He felt another pang of sadness; this is how it used to be. This is how it _should_ be.

Beck put a smile on his face, "'Course! Anything you want, honey!"

Jade giggled in a girlish way that made Beck think of Cat with a pony.

"Oh my, it seems those two youngsters are in lurve!" Tori called out while hunching over; she had gotten the role of an old lady who lives with two cats.

Cat, who was playing the role of the bratty grandchild marched over and bellowed, "GRANDMA! I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"But dear, you're lactose and tolerant," Tori improvised.

Cat scrunched her face up and let out a terrifying scream, "I WANT MY ICE CREAM." She then proceeded to throw herself on the floor while kicking and screaming.

Tori widened her eyes in mock surprise and screeched, "Oh you better get up young lady!"

Jade giggled again and smiled at Beck, "Oh babe! Wouldn't it be great if we were married one day!"

Beck felt his mouth drop open, _Was she serious?_

Jade squeezed his hand and widened her eyes; Sikowitz was walking over with his clip board to evaluate them on their scene.

Oh, of course she wasn't serious. Oh darn.

He cleared his throat, "Of course! You don't belong to anyone _but me._"

Sikowitz nodded, "Nicely done Beck, subtly showing your characters jealous and overprotective side, Jade you should be ditzy, like Cat when she is not throwing a tantrum."

Jade pouted for a second the nodded.

"Oh but what if I meet someone new?" She said with a Cat-like voice.

"Someone like…. Oh I don't know," Jade bit her lip and tapped her finger against her chin, her eyes scanned the room and eventually landed on Eric, " Someone like him!"

Beck narrowed his eyes he slipped his arm around her waist and frowned, "I don't think so, last time I checked…You were dating me!"

Jade giggled again. "I know, I was just putting it out there!"

Beck sucked in his cheeks and bit his tongue.

45 more mins to go.

**JADE POV**

45 more minutes.

Jade could do this.

Beck's arm was currently around her waist and practically burning a mark on her as they were riding the "Ferris wheel." And the fact that Sikowitz had reprimanded her on her acting skills wasn't exactly making her happy. She had to step up her game.

"Oooh!" She exclaimed in that sickly sweet voice that made her want to tear her own hair out, "Let's go over there!"

She tugged Beck over to the other side of the room… to where Andre, Robbie and Rex, Dakota, and Eric were standing.

"Hey guys! Are you guys having fun at the carnival?"

"Why yes we are, thank you for asking love!" Robbie belted out in his English accent.

"I hate carnivals." Andre said seriously, "They are way too happy!"

Beck took a step closer to Robbie, "Watch who you're calling 'love', love."

Robbie cowered down a little while Rex stated, "Ooh DANG! C'mon Robbie, man up and use your British accent!"

"Uh- Well I didn't mean anything by it, sir!"

"You better not have," Beck said darkly, while stepping back behind Jade and putting his arms around her.

Jade smiled to herself. This was hilarious, ironic, and completely planned out by Tori Vega. Who knew she was that smart?

Eric, who was playing the role of a super sweet hot clumsy guy who hit on every girl who wasn't particularly strong, (Really Tori? REALLY?) , stepped up and tripped a little before going up to Jade, "You look really pretty! My name is Eric and I was wondering if-"

"Wazz off pretty boy, can't you see she has a boyfriend?" Beck said in a threatening tone.

Jade held back a giggle, and looked up at Beck, "Oh be nice! He was just giving me a compliment!"

"When he clearly sees that you belong to me." Beck said without taking his glare off of Eric.

Jade bit her tongue. She never heard Beck use that tone of tone. And that word; _Belong_?

"I think she can belong to whomever she wants to," Eric said in an equally cool tone.

"And she obviously wants to belong to me."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Really, wanna dance pretty boy?"

Pretty boy? Really Beck? You can do better than that.

"No thanks, dancing isn't my thing. But I'm just saying, maybe you should let her decide for herself."

"She's already decided."

"Obviously, she hasn't met me yet, otherwise, you'd be left in the dust."

"Well she-"

"I think _she_ can speak for herself," Jade said, breaking character for a moment.

And of course at that moment Sikowitz sauntered over, "Jade! Don't break character!"

Jade rolled her eyes, "I mean, Babe, maybe we should go get some cotton candy."

Sikowitz gave Jade a look before walking away and marking his clipboard.

Jade sighed and yanked Beck over to where Tori was with Cat.

She spent the remainder of the class period talking to Tori about her "adorable" grandchild, while Beck played with her hair and made remarks once in awhile.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE BACK IN YOUR SEATS! IT'S TIME FOR THE EVALUATION." Sikowitz announced.

Everyone scrambled to their seats, eager to be assessed on their performances.

Jade was pleased to learn she had done well, aside from a few slip ups, she had gotten a 90.

Beck of course got a perfect 100, as always.

Before class ended Sikowitz had praised him, "Beck did the most excellent today! It was a very believable act, I was almost fooled myself! He did a fantastic job of being a completely jealous and overprotective jerk!"

When the bell rang Jade went up to Beck and congratulated him… because that's what _friends_ do.

"Beck! Good job!" Jade smiled and gave him a small hug.

Beck murmured a thanks and said "You did a good job too; Though the giggling was a bit much."

Jade laughed, "Yeah, well, it was part of my little innocent girl thing."

Eric walked up and congratulated Beck too, "Nice job man! I almost believed that you were gonna beat me up! You're that good!"

Beck laughed, "Yeah… it was just acting..."

Jade raised an eyebrow, she knew Beck well enough to tell when he was acting and when he wasn't. And she had a feeling that Beck meant every word he spoke to Eric.

And for some sick reason, it made Jade giddy.

"So Jade," Eric said, "What time should pick you up Friday?"

"Huh? Oh, how about 6? The dance starts at seven, I figured we could eat somewhere or something?" Jade responded, feeling Beck's intense gaze.

"Cool!" Eric flashed a small grin, "I can't wait! I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Jade called as Eric left.

She turned to Beck to see that he was frowning.

"You're seriously going to the dance with Eric?"

"Yeah," Jade said feeling her cheeks grow hot, she quickly added, "We're not going as a couple or anything! Just as friends!"

"Oh, that's cool. I didn't really care anyway." Beck replied while swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Jade raised both eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Well whatever. It's not like you have any say in this anyway."

Beck opened his mouth to say something, but instead shook his head. "Look, let's just go to lunch."

Jade shook her head, "I have to go somewhere, you can go ahead."

Beck gave her a weird look before exiting the class room.

Jade sighed and collapsed into a chair.

What in the world just happened?

**A/n: ALRIGHT! WHOOO! THAT WAS LONG.**

**I haven't written in a while. So I apologize is my style was horrible or something!**

**As always, I'd love to know what you thought!**

**So review please!**


End file.
